Au domicile des Sommiel
by Khyorie
Summary: Dans un univers parallèle, Mathieu et Antoine sont frères, et cohabitent ensemble. C'est mouvementé. Et très vulgaire. Un beau bordel, quoi. Surtout quand Nyo leur rend visite...


Au départ, cette FanFiction avait été rédigée sans l'idée d'être postée sur un site. Mais finalement, étant donné la taille et le contenu, je me suis dit que ça pourrait être chouette de la partager. Donc la voici. Je préviens qu'il y a quelques fautes par rapport au présent de vérité général qui me dérange souvent et je suis désolée si la lecture pique un peu les yeux lors de ces passages.

Je sais qu'une FanFiction longue mais agréable à lire et remplie d'aventures amusantes peut être pas mal mais j'avoue qu'à certains moments ça s'essoufflait un peu alors si certains passages sont ennuyeux, je suis désolée. Mais je pense que d'autres le sont nettement moins. J'arrête de blablater, bonne lecture.

* * *

"Hé, connard! C'est à ton tour de t'occuper de la bouffe!" hurla le touffu à travers la maisonnée secouée par la présence des deux hommes.

Il obtint en guise de réponse un gémissement agacé de la part de Mathieu, trop occupé à exterminer les terroristes à coup de headshot grâce à son fidèle AWP. Un sale campeur invétéré... Un fourbe.

Exaspéré par son comportement, Antoine délaissa le montage de son prochain _What the Cut ?!_ pour faire remarquer à son colocataire l'inactivité maintenue depuis une bonne semaine. Le créateur de Richard avait en charge toutes les tâches ménagères, comme si l'écriture de son émission déjà bien loin de l'hebdomadaire annoncée à ses débuts n'accaparait pas tout son temps. ll avait déjà énormément de mal à trouver un créneau horaire libre pour se sustenter, la plupart du temps, et s'il devait s'occuper de Wi-Fi le chat, nouveau venu, de Mathieu, il ne tarderait pas à exprimer son mécontentement autrement que part les mots. Et ceci n'était qu'un infime exemple des rôles remplis par le pauvre homme.

"Bon mon salop. Tu vas bouger ton cul plein de cellulites et tu vas nous faire à bécter parce-que j'ai la putain de dalle" demanda Antoine à son bro sur un ton qui se voulait amical mais dont l'agacement et l'ironie étaient palpables.

Son intervention ne semblait pas avoir une grande influence sur Mathieu, qui, après plusieurs minutes, lui lâcha un "Ta gueule", ignorant ses propos.

Recroquevillé contre son confortable fauteuil de gamer qui se respecte, un asque visé sur les oreilles et le regard bloqué sur son écran, il faisait peine à voir, absorbé par toute cette violence, Antoine soupira. Il maugréa quelques insultes de son cru et, d'un habile coup de pied, rabattit le bouton de la multi-prise où était branché le PC de Mathieu vers OFF.

Une seconde.

Deux secondes.

"ENFOIRÉ DE CONSANGUIN ASEXUÉ. BORDEEEEEEL."

Il hurla avant de brusquement jeter son casque sur son bureau, projetant au sol moult canettes de coca-cola ou de gobelets plastique tâchés par le café. Il se rua sur Antoine et le plaqua contre le mur.

"Bouffon, remercie ma clémence.

-Oui bien sûr. Admets que si tu me touches j'te démonte. C'est tout...

-J'admets.

-D'accord.

-D'accord."

Apès cette conversation d'une intelligence à toute épreuve, les deux frères rejoignirent la cuisine, antre bénie malheureusement vide. Mathieu fouilla les placards, désespéré. Son ventre gronda si fort que "Hé connard c'est à ton tour de mettre la table!" hurla le touffu à travers la maisonnée secouée par la présence des deux hommes.

Il obtint en réponse un gémissement agacé de la part de Mathieu, trop occupé à exterminer les terroristes à coup de headshot grâce à son fidèle AWP. Un campeur invétéré. Fourbe!

Exaspéré par son comportement, Antoine délaissa le montage de son prochain What The Cut ?! pour faire remarquer l'inactivité maintenue par son colocataire depuis une bonne semaine. Le créateur de Richard avait en charge toutes les tacuhes ménagères, comme si l'écriture de son émission déjà bien loin de l'hebdomadaire annoncée à ses débuts n'accaparait pas tout son temps libre. Il avait énormément de mal à trouver un créneau horaire libre pour se sustenter, s'il devait s'occuper de Wi-Fi le chat, nouveau venu, de Mathieu, il ne tarderait pas à exprimer son mécontentement autrement que par les mots. Et ceci n'était qu'un infime exemple des rôles remplis par le pauvre homme

"Bon mon salop. Tu vas bouger ton cul plein de cellulites et tu vas nous faire à bécter parce-que j'ai la putain de dalle" demanda Antoine à son bro sur un ton qui se voulait amical mais dont l'agacement et l'ironie étaient palpables.

Son intervention ne semblait pas avoir une grande influence sur Mathieu qui, après plusieurs minutes, lui lâcha un "Ta gueule", ignorant ses propos.

Recroquevillé contre son confortable fauteuil de gamer qui se respecte, un casque vissé sur les oreilles et le regard bloqué sur son écran, il faisait peine à voir, absorbé par toute cette violence. Antoine soupira. Il maugréa quelques insultes de son cru et, d'un habile coup de pied, rabattit le bouton de la multi-prises où était branché le PC de Mathieu vers OFF. Une seconde. Deux secondes.

"Enfoiré de consanguin asexué. Bordeeeeeel."

Il hurla avant de brusquement jeter son casque sur son bureau, projetant au sol moult canettes de coca-cola ou de gobelets plastiques tachés par le café. Il se rua sur Antoine et le plaqua contre le mur.

"Bouffon. Remercie ma clémence.

-Oui bien sûr. Admets que si tu me touches j'te démonte. C'est tout...

-J'admets.

-D'accord.

-D'accord."

Après cette conversation d'une intelligence à toute épreuve, les deux frères rejoignirent la cuisine, antre béni malheureusement vide.

Mathieu fouilla les placards, désespéré. Son ventre gronda si fort que l'autre entendit et pouffa de rire.

"Mec y'a rien tu veux qu'on bouffe quoi."

Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. Antoine regardait pensivement le chaton à la robe blanche & noire, petite boule de poils miaulante.

"N'y pense même pas. Sale bouffon à foutre."

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que son vicieux frère bondit sur la bête et la maintint dans les airs. Se faisant, il s'exclama :

"IL EST TROP MEUUUUGNON"

Sous le regard abasourdi de Mathieu, il le câlina et le couvrit d'affectives papouilles, attentions très étranges de la part d'Antoine.

"Okay j'te fais ta bouffe gros porc, ça devient glauque..."

Content que son ingénieux stratagème ait porté ses fruits, Antoine retourna vaquer à ses occupations, attendant l'appel de son frangin lorsque le repas serait prêt.

Lorsqu'il revint, un plat de pâtes baignant dans du beurre l'attendait.

"Bêêêêrk..." susurra-t-il, à la vue de cette immondice.

Il toucha les pauvres habitants du pays Panzani submergés par ce tsunami jaune agrémenté d'alvéoles transparentes du bout de sa fourchette en fremissant.

"Oh toi tu fais pas chier" s'enquit Mathieu, déjà la bouche pleine, entre quelques gorgées de Barbar.

Il lui balança un bout de pain sur la gueule, peu soucieux de son frère. Antoine fut d'abord réticent puis il obéit à la famine qui faisait rage au sein de lui. Pas mauvais, mais peu ragoûtant tout de même. Il rejoignit Mathieu, lambinant sur le canapé et engloutissant son assiette. Quel crevard...

Antoine s'installa confortablement sur lui, au niveau de son dos, mettant tout son poids sur sa toute petite personne, comparé à lui, gros colosse qu'il était.

"Mais dégage de la ducon. Tu me fais mal bouge toi!" grogna Mathieu, le souffle coupé.

Dans la précipitation, il avait renversé son déjeuner. Bientôt, une flaque grasse se répandit sur le sol et les pennes se repartirent devant le sofa.

"C'est déééégueulasseuuuuuh" s'écria Antoine d'un ton moqueur, reprenant sa célèbre quote.

Mathieu le repoussa, se défaisant de son étouffante étreinte. Il s'empressa d'attraper le nécessaire pour faire disparaître cette marre qui, mêlée aux odeurs des délectations du jeune félin -la litière se situait non loin-, propageait une senteur nauséabonde. Wi-Fi...

"Au moins y'en a un qui se régale avec ta merde."

Antoine parlait bien évidemment du chat. Pris au dépourvu, Mathieu rebroussa chemin et vérifia la véracité des dires de son bro.

"Mais imbécile pourquoi tu l'as pas empêché?" gronda-t-il tout en attrapant son matou par la peau du cou.

Il le déposa quelques mètres plus loin sur son arbre à chat. Puis il revint vers Antoine, tordu d'un rire forcé dans l'unique but d'exaspérer son frère.

"Sale bukakke va, souffla le plus petit.

-Quel compliment touchant."

Arriverait-il un jour à promulguer une insulte qui le toucherait dans son estime? A vrai dire, ses pires propos n'avaient rien de bien vexant.

Stoppé durant son repas, affamé et pressé de retourner sur son ordinateur, Mathieu chercha en vain un autre délicieux met à avaler. Bredouille, il gagna sa chambre, ouvrit steam et rejoignit ses camarades sur ce bon vieux FPS, expliquant la raison de son subit départ l'heure précédente.

"Salut bande de testicules de loutre!"

Antoine avait commencé à tourner l'épisode, après une semaine de dure labeur, plongé dans l'écriture. Il était assez fier. Mais Mathieu n'était pas de cet avis. Il avait beau possédé un micro de qualité très satisfaisante, les hurlements de son frère se faisaient systématiquement entendre par ses interlocuteurs. Même si What The Cut ?! se démarquait de par cet humour cru et vulgaire, et par dessus tout plaisait aux internautes, quelle honte était-ce lorsque ses compagnons percevaient en exclusivité ses commentaires affligeants.

"Ouaip deux secondes... Antoine ferme la, hurla Mathieu. Merci.

-Putain salopard, gueule pas comme ça on entend ta sale voix sur l'enregistrement!"

Antoine supprima l'extrait bousillé par son colocataire et s'attela à réitérer ses paroles. Mais à peine eut-il ouvert la bouche qu'un bruit sourd retentit.

"Mathieu arrête de rager. Si t'es trop con tu quittes ton jeu mais tu viens pas m'emmerder" dit Antoine, s'efforçant de parler suffisamment fort pour que son frère l'entende. Allaient-ils communiquer ainsi toute l'après-midi, s'empêchant alors mutuellement de s'occuper chacun de leur coté?

Habituellement, ils pouvaient très bien cohabiter sans ce genre de soucis. Peut-être rencontraient-ils aujourd'hui un certain problème à contrôler le volume de leurs voix. Ou bien agissaient-ils ainsi seulement pour se prendre la tête par pur plaisir, ce qui serait stupide, mais plutôt courant entre ces deux frangins.

Antoine finit par céder, excédé. Il remit la réalisation de son What The Cut ?! à plus tard. Il en avertit alors ses fidèles fans via les divers réseaux sociaux, les informant au passage du responsable de ce retard. Quelques fav, puis retweet ainsi que des likes. Au delà de la stupidité de son frère, il pouvait s'estimer heureux d'avoir une fandom active et attentive. Des questions ahuries fusèrent, accompagnées de blagues puériles, mais hilarantes. Tel célébrité-si j'ose dire- telle fandom.

"Pourquoi tu racontes n'importe quoi aux fans?"

Antoine entendit les tribulations de son frangin. Régulièrement, ils se lançaient dans de stupides discussions sur twitter, pour le plus grand bonheur de leurs followers. Quelquefois, lorsque la bière prenait le contrôle, ils se mettaient à raconter de stupides anecdotes, fausses la plupart du temps, induisant les fans en erreur. Ils laissaient prétendre une certaine relation plus qu'intime et immorale au sein d'une fratrie, que les internautes appellaient fièrement Matoine. Ils en jouaient, mais bien évidemment, rien mis à part de cinglantes remarques n'était échangé entre eux. Et lorqu'ils retrouvaient un état normal, sobres, ils réalisaient à quel point leurs esprits machiavéliques et morbides les poussaient à dire des choses ignobles. Mais dans un esprit bon enfant tout de même.

C'est donc tout naturellement que Mathieu avait répondu aussitôt, averti par un mail qui lui indiquait que son bro l'avait mentionné dans un tweet. Après une dizaine de minutes à raconter maintes igniominies sur twitter, Antoine décida de quitter son ordinateur quelques heures et proposa à l'une de ses connaissances de rejoindre le domicile Sommiel. Il s'agissait de Nyo talentueux dessinateur qu'il avait pris sous son aile. Généralement, ils passaient de bonnes après-midi ensemble. Mathieu s'était également épris du jeune homme et ils formaient un charmant trio de joyeux fanfarons auxquels le talent souriait.

"Nyolooooo" s'excla Antoine dès qu'il aperçut son ami à la porte.

Il revêtait ses célèbres lunettes (celles qu'il aime bien porter lors de ses lives), ce qui ne laissait pas le chevelu indifférent ; du moins c'est ce qu'il aimait bien lui confier pour le taquiner.

Antoine l'accueillit avec chaleur, comme de coutume, et le dirigea vers la cuisine où il pourrait lui servir la boisson de son choix.

"Café, coca, bière?..." le questionna-t-il.

Ni une, ni deux, Mathieu apparut au coin de la pièce, sa tasse Salut Les Geeks à la main, impatient d'avaler ce doux breuvage cafeiné.

"Bonjour jeune brebis égarée" dit l'invité, espérant que l'autre fou l'ait entendu derrière les bruits de leur tassimo qui, mine de rien, causait un vacarme difficilement supportable.

Aucune réponse. Mathieu ne daigna adresser un regard à Nyo qu'après avoir ingurgité quelques gouttes de ce somptueux liquide noirâtre.

C'est autour d'un café, d'une bière et d'un soda que les trois hommes se retrouvèrent, sur la spacieuse terrasse des Sommiel. Après tout, ils méritaient amplement, tout les trois, de se reposer de temps à autre.

Leurs vies avaient pris des tournures différentes depuis que le monde de l'internet leur avait ouvert ses portes et le temps d'adaptation variait selon la personne.

Mathieu, par exemple, respectait les délais annoncés à chacune de ses vidéos, même si quelques retards d'une heure ou deux parvenaient à furtivement se glisser, tandis qu'Antoine était considéré comme le YouTuber francophone retardataire premier du nom. Plusieurs mois étaient quelquefois nécessaires pour la sortie d'un épisode. La qualité étant au rendez-vous, les plaintes étaient vite oubliées. Ainsi, on se demandait si, un jour, il pourrait respecter un délai, question la plus populaire sans doute, avec celles concernant sa légendaire chevelure.

Et Nyo, jeune chroniqueur. Ses lives, draw in games & let's play satisfaisaient l'audience. Une présence agréable lors de ses streams, une proximité amusante avec ses fans...

Bref, à eux trois ils formaient une base sûre pour le YouTube français.

"Ça roule? dit Antoine, lorsqu'ils furent installés.

-Bah oui imbécile j'te tiens au courant tous les jours mais tu me calcules pas et...

-Ta gueule Mathieu, c'est pas à toi que je parlais" le coupa son frère. Un silence profondément gênant s'installa. "Nyo?

-Ah euh oui, commença-t-il. Bah ça va plutôt bien. Ils sont un peu concons en live mais ils sont bô. Je les n'aime bien moi. Sinon, niveau dessin, ça poursuit son cours, toussa toussa."

Ils échangèrent ainsi une bonne heure, se tenant au courant de leurs projets respectifs. Lorsque Nyo prenait la parole, les deux frères écoutaient silencieusement. Mais lorsque l'un d'eux tentait de dire quoique ce soit, il récoltait une remarque acerbe de son colocataire.

La discussion s'essoufflait au fur et à mesure. Puis la question fatale fut posée :

"J'ai pris mon PC portable, on se fait une petite partie?

-Bonne idée!

-Koul!" répondirent les frangins simultanément.

Ils montèrent aux chambres et Nyo s'installa sur le lit d'Antoine. Ils créèrent une conversation skype afin d'entendre distinctement les paroles de chacun.

Lorsque tout fut prêt, il ne manquait plus qu'à déterminer le jeu.

"TF2!

-CS:S!"

Une nouvelle dispute éclata.

"Non ton jeu pète les couilles Antoine, parvint à dire Mathieu en premier. Y'a trop de classe c'est le bordel. Et toi tu portes pas les tiennes, tu viens en sneaky spy et tu OS...

-C'est vrai qu'avec ton scout et ton AWP de gay tu fais pas de headshot, mh?"

Les deux avaient raison. Leurs arguments étaient tout à fait valables, bien que les insultes offertes en supplément n'étaient pas très sensées et utiles. Seul Nyo pouvait les départager.

"Antoine j'suis désolé (on entendit un petit rire sadique de la part de Mathieu) mais on a déjà fait un live ensemble sur TF2. Laissons sa chance à CS:S."

Antoine, furieux, finit par accepter, non sans rancune envers son frère.

Les trois amis optèrent pour la version classique et sans doute la plus connue : la pose du C4 et le désamorçage. N'étant pas enchanté, il fallait attendre le pire venant d'Antoine.

Sélection d'équipe automatique. Mathieu & Nyo contre le pauvre cadet. Le destin semblait s'acharner sur lui.

"Arrête de camper. Viens au CàC, hurlait Mathieu.

-Hé on est pas sur un de tes MMO, rétorqua Antoine. D'ailleurs, ce jeu est très amusant." Il marqua une pause, tuant un CT. "Je défonce toute ton équipe de petites bites!"

Parmi tout ce brouhaha, on ne pouvait discerner le pauvre Nyo, perdu. Toutes ces abréviations, ces morts incompréhensibles après 10 secondes de jeu seulement. Il perdait, mais en bon joueur ne pipait mot, et à posteriori, Mathieu n'arrivait plus à s'exprimer sans hausser la voix. La partie touchait à sa fin, et l'équipe de celui qui, au départ, râlait à l'idée de passer plusieurs heures sur ce jeu s'apprêtait à accomplir une victoire écrasante.

"Ouaip, vraiment, ce jeu est pas mal."

Antoine ne pensait pas un seul mot de ce qu'il disait. Il regrettait bien sûr son bon vieux Team Fortress. Mais voir son frère dans un tel état de rage lui procurait un sentiment de satisfaction intense.

C'était évident : sans cette équipe d'une efficacité remarquable, il aurait terminé avec un score pitoyable. Mais émettre la conjecture qu'il était probablement plus doué que Mathieu à son FPS favori était si tentant... Son côté trollique le suppliait de faire durer ce supplice. Mais ce fut à la demande de Nyo qu'ils quittèrent Counter-Strike pour se diriger vers quelque chose de plus calme qui ne serait pas source de conflits.

"Faites pas trop de bruit j'vais commencer la rédaction du prochain SLG" dit Mathieu tout en coupant la conversation skype, laissant les deux bougres en tête-à-tête.

Comme à chaque épisode depuis plusieurs mois, Nyo faisait des apparitions dans les épisodes de What The Cut ?! Ainsi, il avait gagné une image d'emeu adepte d'air soft mangeur de brioche et de pépitos. Mais cela ne lui déplaisait pas et aidait grandement à accroître sa notoriété. Quel bon samaritain cet Antoine.

Ils firent un peu de rangement dans la chambre. Son propriétaire avait un certain don, assez inutile en soi. Il était capable de mettre un bordel pas possible en un rien de temps. Et puisqu'il avait débuté le tournage du prochain épisode de son émission, il fallait désormais guetter les faux raccords afin que, même si le contenu est assez hors du commun, vulgaire et pas très sérieux, le tout soit regardable sans moult changements de l'environnement (un jour malheureusement, une bouteille de Perrier parvint à les mettre en échec).

Quoiqu'il en soit, ils installèrent un ordre agréable dans cette petite pièce.

"Viens voir, je vais te montrer les trois vidéos que j'ai sélectionné. Cette semaine y'a du génie et du champion mec" indiqua Antoine, impatient de dévoiler les sombres imbéciles de la toile qu'il avait trouvé avant Mathieu.

Comme suggéré, Nyo sombra dans un fou rire, témoin de la connerie humaine assez impressionnante.

"Et bah putain, marmonna-t-il entre deux sourires. Y'a de quoi faire.

-Yep, enchaîna Antoine. Tout est prêt, écrit. J'avais prévu une scène avec toi d'ailleurs, j'te avais dis par message non?"

Nyo avait sauté sur l'occasion d'utiliser l'ordinateur d'Antoine et se perdait maintenant sur la toile ; les deux dernières paroles de son ami lui passèrent au dessus de la tête.

"Yolo? renchérit Antoine tentant de captiver son attention.

-Euh ouaip ouaip, désolé. J'ai trouvé des FanFics sur nous un peu cheloues."

Le dessinateur lui dévoila la page satanique. Du slash, du slash et encore du slash. Partout. Des pairings différents dont il n'avait encore jamais entendu parlé.

Antoine affectionnait tout particulièrement les fictions où se mêlaient blagues et mauvais jeux de mots. Les fans avaient quelquefois des idées absolument géniales. Et puis d'autres ne lui faisaient ressentir qu' indifférence. Il faut dire que les textes dénués de sens pullulaient, et parfois, ils manquaient d'irriter le pauvre Antoine qui, selon eux, "pleure toutes les larmes de son corps lorsqu'il découvre sa passion embrasée pour son frère". Et cela l'énerve d'autant plus lorsque Mathieu est considéré comme le Patron, celui qui dirige les travaux dans le couple.

"C'est quoi ce bordel de l'infini...

-Je sais pas mais regarde celle-ci."

A l'unisson, ils hurlèrent de dégoût lorsque leurs yeux effleurèrent les lignes décrivant un acte sexuel entre Mathieu et Nyo.

"Pourquoi?! s'exclama Antoine. Oh mon DIEU! L'Antéchrist est devant nous... N'empêche c'est assez dégueulasse.

-Je savais pas que ton bro était contorsionniste.

-Je l'ignorais aussi."

A ces mots, l'intéressé pénétra dans la chambre.

"Je vous ai dit de pas gueuler, bon sang râla-t-il.

-Tu veux lire un truc marrant? le coupa Antoine.

-Balance toujours."

Il lui fit découvrir cette magnifique FanFiction qui l'indigna à peu près autant que les Web Comedy Awards.

"Noooon c'est prohibé par la Sainte loi de Raptor Jésus d'écrire des choses comme ça! déclara-t-il, à moitié ecoeuré à moitié amusé. Quelle imagination débordante.

-C'est le cas d'le dire.

-Antoine putain!" Nyo semblait très troublé par ce récit expérimental. "Bref...

-Oui bref, poursuivit Mathieu.

-C'est pire que de décrire la vidéo du pirate russe avec un langage scientifique."

Antoine était littéralement plié de rire en son for intérieur. Pour une fois qu'il n'était pas mêlé à un des fantasmes de leur Fanbase. Très attachante Fanbase soit dit en passant, présente aux conventions, enthousiaste, mais terriblement corrompue par le yaoï.

Mathieu, interpellé par ce récit en particulier, décida de continuer sa lecture. Tantôt fronçant, tantôt arquant les sourcils, il lui arrivait de rire comme de gémir d'incompréhension. Ces fans vont vraiment chercher le paroxysme de la bizzarerie...

"Ça m'a donné tout plein d'inspiration, ça gamin, chuchota Mathieu en mode patronal à l'oreille du pauvre Nyo.

-Ça m'aurait étonné rajouta Antoine. Bon cesse dont de l'indisposer espèce de violeur spécial anal."

Il n'eut pas terminé sa phrase que Mathieu était déjà reparti dans l'écriture de son nouvel épisode. Son intervention fort utile installa une ambiance déconnade qui empêchait les deux protagonistes de progresser avec un minimum de sérieux.

"Tant qu'on est là à faire les cons, on a qu'à faire le making of de l'épisode, proposa Antoine. Les fans me le demandent à chaque 29 c'est fatigant à la fin.

-Allons-y!" répondit fièrement Nyo rappelant alors au propriétaire de Samuel l'un des personnages phares d'une série britannique renommée.

Et pendant ce temps, Mathieu s'était recueilli, tergiversant avec lui-même (ses personnalités, somme toute). Il n'avait aucun mal à trouver les répliques adéquates et adaptées à chacune d'entre elles. Il avait même pris la liberté, depuis deux ou trois épisodes, d'incorporer des personnages temporaires liés à l'une des vidéos traitées. Autant dire que l'émission prenait une toute autre voie (en conservant toutefois le concept initial) et que l'évolution de Mathieu lui était également bénéfique, se répercutant sur sa manière de s'exprimer et son point de vue, le tout se ressentant principalement dans la durée des épisodes allant grandissante et donc, bien évidemment, dans ses mots savamment combinés.

"L'environnement, ça se respecte. Gros... murmura-t-il, arborant la fameuse voix du hippie.

-Et bien on peut dire que celle-ci représente la débauche de la connerie humaine et qu'au delà de son buisson, elle ne sait jouïr que de peu de chose...

-J'espère qu'utiliser mon tuyaux d'arrosage n'est pas hors de ses compétences."

Les diverses personnalités se succédaient à tour de rôle. Les conversations prenaient forme peu à peu. Mais outre la rédaction, le tournage représentait une partir longue et laborieuse, entre les insomnies et les pannes de café, le changement de tenue, les maladies (un bon rhume qui laisse une voix enrouée, et les personnalités deviennent tout de suite compliquées à interpréter), et les sorties personnelles, le passage à une bimensuelle était largement justifié. Un épisode d'une quinzaine de minute est très appréciable et passe tellement vite qu'on aurait envie de pousser Mathieu à augmenter sa durée, mais la production n'est pas chose aisée. Le pauvre homme croule quelquefois sous le travail mais s'investit corps et âme pour ses fan, tout comme son frangin avec qui il partage une méthode quasi similaire. Mais l'heure n'était pas au montage. De toute façon, il allait devoir rectifier quelques petits choses. Remette en ordre le décor, remettre le fond vert en état (Wi-Fi était vraiment agité ces derniers jours). Peut-être bien qu'y ajouter quelques nouveaux posters serait judicieux. Entre autre ceux de The Witcher III, que Mathieu attendait impatiemment (et ses fans en étaient informés chaque jour sur les réseaux sociaux).

Il se sentait lésé. Solitaire, dans sa chambre, seules ses peluches pour lui tenir compagnie, Mathieu entendait les rires de son frère et de son hôte. Tant pis, c'était trop tentant de faire chier Antoine en présence de Nyo. C'est ainsi qu'il débarqua sans prévenir dans la chambre de son frère. Il le trouva, diverti par les effets douteux de sa cam, torse nu. Entre autre, cette scène ressemblait en tout et pour tout à celle de l'un de ses épisodes...Mais hors tournage, il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter.

"Vous ébauchez votre pr0n gay ou bien? répondit instinctivement Mathieu à la vue de cette situation.

-Mais naaaaaaan, on s'amuse sur Omegle, rétorqua sèchement Antoine, exaspéré par les conclusions hâtives et stupides de son jeune frangin.

-Je crois qu'ils apprécient pas trop nos jeux d'acteurs un peu trop réalistes" ajouta le dessinateur, toujours dans la chambre mais effacé.

A ces mots, Mathieu eut un mouvement de recul et les dévisagea. Il abandonna ses craintes et les rejoignit après plusieurs minutes de réflexion, mode patron activated.

Malgré la fratrie instable, ils passèrent dix minutes exceptionnellement amusantes. Mais forcés de constater que cette occupation n'était pas très ludique, ils s'autorisèrent un dernier prank avant de quitter ce site à la fréquentation dérangeante.

"Enlève les effets chelous de ta cam, suggéra Mathieu.

-Et si on nous reconnaît?

-Prudence est mère de sûreté, aquieça Antoine. MAIS YOLO!"

Ainsi torse poil, ils lancèrent la recherche. Puis finalement, deux jeunes adolescentes leur firent face. Une petite conversation courtoise s'ensuivit, malgré la tenue intrigante des trois hommes.

"On est tellement seksy qu'elles ont pas skipé, commenta Nyo.

-Ouaip mais elle vient d'écrire gamin, et ça c'est suspect, dit Antoine, méfiant.

-Mais c'est rien, elle doit certainement nous insulter. En même temps, vu ce qu'on fait sur Omegle, je pense que c'est pardonné."

En fait, Mathieu tentait juste de les rassurer, et de se rassurer lui-même en passant, car il commençait à sévèrement douter du bon sens de leur acte.

Nyo fit part de sa déception à leurs interlocutrices. Les insultes c'est méchant...

"An-Antoine... Elle vient de dire Une fois au châlet..."

Ils ouvrirent de grands yeux, et Mathieu manqua de peu de laisser sa cigarette lui échapper des mains.

"Oh My Goat" fut la seule remarque que le chevelu put faire avant de rapidement désactiver la webcam ainsi que la conversation.

"On est dans la merde. Mais genre la grosse bien dégueulasse qui te colle et qui t'enivre de sa puanteur jusqu'à la fin des temps" murmura Mathieu. "Et puis elles ont screen..."

Il justifia ses propos en pointant du doigt la phrase fatale : "Je screen lol dites bonjour à la Twittosphère dans quelques minutes :D". Quelle énorme erreur fut-ce de passer du temps sur Omegle... Leurs réputations étaient ternies. Quel dommage, si jeunes qu'ils étaient...

"Wooow on se calme c'est jamais rien qu'un petit délire entre potes et puis de toute façon les fans ont l'habitude de nous voir faire les cons, déclara Antoine dans l'optique de calmer l'assemblée.

-Oui, bien entendu, continua Mathieu, trois mecs torse nu devant une webcam, dans une chambre lugubre. On pourrait même pas s'assurer s'ils sont totalement apwal ou non!

-La fin du monde, la fin du monde, hurla Nyo pour reprendre un célèbre YouTuber bien connus avec qui, entre autre, les deux frangins avaient fait des cadavres exquis très cochons.

-Raaah mais gueule pas comme ça toi, j'vais aller voir sur twitter... Ils peuvent pas voir les tweets qui nous sont adressés si on les retweet pas, mh?"

Mathieu fit non de la tete.

"S'ils cherchent nos noms comme ça ils verront les tweets où ils y figurent" répondit-il.

Aussi vite qu'il en était capable, Antoine se connecta et ouvrit des notifications.

"Rien! Victoire!

-Nous te remercions de ta pertinente remarque, Antoine, souleva Mathieu. Mais je pense que tu cries victoire trop tôt, hélas..."

En effet, l'onglet affichait un tweet non lu. Et bien évidemment, c'était la fameuse photo des apôtres de Satan...

"Et on peut bien compter sur les Fangirls pour epier nos faits et gestes, souligna l'ainé. On aura même pas besoin de faire quoi que ce soit que les retweets vont affluer."

Et comme si les circonstances obéissaient à Mathieu, le message ne passa pas à la trappe. Nyo s'infligea une facepalm qui résonna dans toute la baraque.

"Cette après-midi fut... lourde en rebondissements, dit Nyo tout en se levant, impatient de quitter ces deux fous.

-Hèp là! Tu restes ici." La réaction d'Antoine fut presque instantanée. "On bouffe pizzas ce soir!

-Mmmmh. C'est si gentiment demandé. Ton charme légendaire m'impose de finir la journée avec vous. C'est d'accord."

Il était à peine 18h00. Le pauvre homme ne savait pas du tout dans quelle aventure il se lançait.

Ils avaient épuisé toutes leurs idées. Ils restaient immobiles, dans le salon, ne sachant que faire, les regards fuyant.

"Sinon ça vous dit pas de faire un truc? proposa Antoine. Non parce que le concert ça va un moment.

-Le concert? répéta Nyo, perplexe.

-L'autre tebé qui miaule autant voire plus que son chat pour lui faire des câlins et toi qui éternue toutes les deux secondes, ça donne un rendu pas mal mais c'est assez chiant.

-Mais il fout des poils partout quand il le caresse, s'innocenta le chroniqueur.

-Bande de rabats-joie. Ils sont jaloux de toi, murmura Mathieu à son monument de cuteness poilu.

-Et voilà qu'il se met à lui parler, soupira Antoine. Tu as juste pris ça pour combler un manque d'affection.

-Même pas vrai, s'indigna le maître de Wi-Fi. C'est juste pour faire des vidéos de lolcatz. Et pour faire plaisir au Geek!

-Oui et "ne me quitte pas", le taquina son frère.

-Oh ta gueule toi.

-J'aime les licornes et leurs jolies cornes, chantonna Nyo, oublié.

-Wut?"

Les deux frères le regardèrent d'un même regard qui disait : "Oh, oh alerte au gogole". Malgré son aspect stupide, son intervention était parvenue à mettre fin à leur querelle. Ils avaient beau avoir dépassé la vingtaine, ils restaient deux frères en constante compétition et à l'affût de la moindre situation propice aux remarques.

"Bon, reprit Mathieu. J'aimerais juste savoir comment vous vous êtes retrouvés sur Omegle à faire les cons à moitié dénudés...

-Bah, on était partis pour faire un making of, expliqua Nyo.

-Mais on savait pas quoi y mettre, le coupa Antoine. Puis j'me suis dit que de toute façon, quoiqu'on fasse, ça resterait du what the fuck. Alors on a mis la caméra et on est allés sur Omegle et..."

Le cadet arrêta soudainement de parler, comme si une illumination divine venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

"Vous avez oublié que vous vous filmiez, hasarda Mathieu.

-Exactement." Nyo avait devancé son compagnon. "Ça veut dire que ça tourne toujours et qu'on peut admirer notre petite descente aux Enfers."

Aussitôt, tous se ruèrent à l'étage. Antoine récupéra sa caméra disposée sur le trépied et ils visionnèrent la video.

"Beau fessier Mathieu" ricana Nyo.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre.

Entre temps, le fourbe Antoine était parti jeter un rapide coup d'oeil sur LA photo ou plutôt sur les réactions encourues par celle-ci.

"Le moins qu'on puisse dire, déclara-t-il, c'est que les Fangirls sont de sortie, et partagent le même avis que Nyo." Il etouffa un rire. "Moi, je suis safe.

-Y'a quand même des timbrées qui te trouvent sexuellement très attirant tu sais, l'informa Mathieu. Et Dieu seul sait ce qu'elles te trouvent...

-Pfff noraj dans mon potager, marmonna Antoine.

-Ah ouaip au TGS, j'me souviens, lâcha Nyo d'un ton innocent.

-Rooooh ferme là."

Pauvre chroniqueur maltraité...

"Bon moi j'ai la dalle.

-Il est que 19h30, lui fit remarquer Mathieu.

-Ouaip mais j'ai pas eu mes pépitos à 16h00, bougonna Nyo.

-Ouaip bah nous on mange pas à c't'heure là, repondit le schizophrène.

-Ouaip bah...

-Putain mais qu'est ce que vous foutez... Nan mais, sérieusement? s'immisça Antoine entre les deux hommes. C'est ridicule.

-Comme ta bite."

On pouvait voir un Nyo écroulé au sol, défiguré par le rire et un Mathieu content de son commentaire peu constructif. S'ensuivit alors toutes une multitude de phrases cultes de l'émission d'Antoine, et pourtant aucun des trois YouTubers ne prenait la parole.

"C'est quoi ce bordel? demanda le touffu, perdu.

-Une application que j'ai récupéré y'a quelques minutes, lui apprit Mathieu. C'est à jour et tout. Une petite merveille. Mais y'en a même pas pour SLG alors que j'ai commencé un an avant toi..." Petite pointe de déception dans la voix. "Assez t-il tout étant..."

On entendit un "Suce mes boules" et une avalanche de "Je détruis ton vagin avec un berlingot de lait" sans oublier les fameuses chansons cultes produites exclusivement par le bô Antoine, "C'est l'histoire du pipi" et "J'aime mettre mon pénis dans des yaourts". Bien. Maturité zéro. Mh, pardon? Celui qui veut parler de maturité dans What the Cut j'le biffle. S'il est pas content il va regarder "Des chiffres et des lettres" avec Tante Jeanne le vendredi midi mais il n'a en aucun cas le droit de porter atteinte à ce génie francophone. Bref.

"Ah les trous du cul...

-Bah quoi, c'est une marque d'admiration des fans ça, pourquoi t'es pas content, l'interrogea Mathieu, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

-Bah j'ai pas donné mon accord, répondit Antoine. J'avais spécifié que je ne voulais pas d'application comme ça, pour l'instant tout au moins, parce que y'aurait forcément des imbéciles comme toi pour spammer et faire chier le monde."

Il ne fallait pas s'attendre à des réponses dignes de la part de Mathieu, cette "boîte à Antoine Daniel" entre les mains. C'est donc une cargaison de "C'est caca" que le malheureux Antoine dut supporter. C'est difficile d'accepter de se faire clasher par soi-même...

"Y'a même le Yolo de quand on sauve Samuel, indiqua Nyo.

-Bah y'a à peu près tout quoi...

-Arrête de râler Antoine, s'exclama Mathieu. J'aimerais bien que les fans fassent ça pour moi, mais y'en a tellement des quotes que ça serait presque impossible. 'Fin bref sois un peu fier de ta Fanbase, merde! Bon okay, sauf quand elle nous ship... Mais ça c'est une autre histoire."

Après cet instant "feelosophie" Antoine céda et prit la décision de commander les pizzas, voyant le pauvre Nyo dépérir de faim.

"Vous voulez quoi? s'enquit-il. Histoire qu'on fasse ça vite parce qu'ils mettent quarante ans à livrer ces cons.

-File moi le papier!" D'un vif geste, Nyo déroba le prospectus des mains d'Antoine. "Hémorroida ça a l'air bon.

-Oh carrément mais ça porte bien son nom, en connaissance de cause, répliqua spontanément le plus grand. Ça arrache putain...

-Non mais garde les détails pour toi gros dégueulasse, s'empressa de dire Nyo, dans l'espoir de couper Antoine dans son récit. Mathieu, une suggestion?

-Végétarienne, répondit-il aussitôt. Faut conserver les espèces animales, gros!

- ...

-Non j'déconne. "En fait, il était très sérieux,mais devant ses amis carnassiers, il s'était résigné. "Va pour l'Hémorroida.

-Ouh là, très peu pour moi, signala le cadet. Ils font pas autre chose que des pizzas?" Nyo lui rendit la feuille sacrée. "Hamburger, parfait ça.

-Bien, qui commande?" hurla Mathieu.

Gros silence.

"Okay je m'y colle bande de fiottes."

Antoine prit donc l'initiative de joindre la pizzeria.

"Bonsoir, ce serait pour une livraison, commença-t-il.

-Paul est cuisinier là-bas? demanda Mathieu tout haut.

-J'vais faire des pizzas chez Paul" précisa Nyo.

Antoine plaqua sa main sur le téléphone afin qu'aucun bruit ne parvienne au type à l'autre bout du fil.

"Vos gueules putain." Il reprit. "Une Hémorroida... Ouaip une grande." On entendit très distinctement un CTB émanant du smartphone de Mathieu. Son frère lui adressa un regard noir. "Avec un hamburger, le classique là. On réglera par carte. Oui, oui. À tout à l'heure, c'est ça. Oui à cette adresse."

Antoine raccrocha et se retourna. Les deux fauteurs de troubles s'attendaient à être sévèrement réprimandés mais...

"Le mec je comprenais rien à son accent c'était hardcore, se lamenta-t-il. Vous étiez pas cool j'ai failli rire mais j'pense que l'autre tebé l'aurait mal pris. Vous êtes vraiment nazes. J'espère que vous étoufferez avec vos pizzas."

Comme prédit par Antoine le devin, le repas mit 45 min à être acheminé et entre temps, les trois crevards avaient eu le temps d'avaler un sachet de chips et quelques bières. Autant dire qu'ils n'étaient pas très frais et que la remise de la commande risquerait d'être hilarante.

"Mais c'est trop dur de tourner en extérieur quand on fait n'imp, expliquait le cadet. Quand j'étais dans le parc avec Wendoh pour le Japon 2 mais les gens te fixent trop chelou. Surtout quand il a mis les scotch sur ses yeux y'a un typé asiat' qu'est passé il nous insultait du regard genre ting tong teng t'vois l'bail sisi ou bien.

-T'es déchiré c'est épique mec, ricana Mathieu. Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis d'la merde quand t'es pété, sérieux c'est pathétique. Sinon pour en revenir au tournage en extérieur, je plussoie." Il avala une gorgée de Barbar. "Quand je dansais pour l'épisode avec la nana à l'arrêt de bus j'me sentais con.

-Mais Mathieu t'étais chez toi à Saint-Etienne justement t'étais tranquille, commenta Nyo, encore assez lucide pour l'instant.

-Euuuh, ah bien vu."

On entendit la sonnette retentir.

"Pizzzzzzzzzza" hurla Antoine dans toute la maison jusqu'à parvenir à la porte.

Il l'ouvrit et le livreur lui donna la bouteille de coca offerte ainsi que la bouffe commandée.

"B'soir. Voici la commande. Ça fera 12€. Vous pouvez prendre ça pendant sue je vais chercher la machine pour payer avec la carte?

-Pas de soucis Paul. Euh... Monsieur?"

Le livreur haussa les sourcils. Quel énergumène. Il lui tendit ensuite la fameuse mangeuse de carte.

"Nom nom nom nom nom" marmonna Antoine lorsqu'il inséra la sienne. Lorsqu'il eut fini de payer, l'homme s'apprêtait à partir mais Antoine le retint par le bras.

"Heureusement que vous avez amené les pizzas... Nyo il commençait à m'emmerder avec sa faim là. J'n'oublierai jamais. J'TE LE JURE NEVER FORGET".

Le livreur fit un bond en arrière et trébucha. Il grimpa sur son deux roues et partit à toute allure. Antoine, quant à lui, rentra en titubant.

Dès qu'il eut pénétré dans le salon, il brandit la boîte et le sac.

"NOURRITURE" cria-t-il d'un ton enjoué (remplacer Nourriture par Champagne si la référence vous a échappé).

Nyo sursauta et, ignorant la prestation d'Antoine, attrapa la pizza et la posa sur la table de salon.

"Bon appétit!"

Télé allumée, ventres satisfaits, tout allait pour le mieux.

"J'ai du mal à manger ce hamburger putain, grogna Antoine.

-T'as pas une grande bouche toi? déclara Mathieu à voix haute. Ah non pardon, toi c'est gorge profonde.

-Quelle constatation intéressante, ironisa son frère.

-C'est grave bon mais ça pique oh mon Dieu, articula péniblement le dessinateur en gardant la bouche ouverte dans le but de diminuer la température de la garniture. Je meurs de la bouche.

-Hé gamin, ta bouche elle a..."

Mathieu reçut une tape sur l'arrière du crane à la Gibbs.

"Pschhht, ta gueule, murmura Antoine.

-Sanitol?"

Des fois, les frères ne se comprenaient pas vraiment, et l'alcool n'allant pas dans le bon sens, ils se retrouvaient à tenter de communiquer à base de blagues foireuses ce qui rendait la tache on ne peut plus compliquer.

"Des fois je ne vous comprends pas trop les mecs, chuchota Nyo, reprenant la voix de l'homme au carnet de collages.

-Non fais pas ça, t'es flippant.

-J'avoue."

Enivré par la bière, cela devenait compliqué d'entretenir une conversation normale.

"Vous avez la première Xbox, s'écria le chroniqueur lorsqu'il aperçut la boite noire ornée du X vert représentatif de cette licence camouflée dans le meuble télé. Que de souvenirs!

-En effet, acquiesça Antoine. Tu veux y jouer?

-Un petit Halo combat evolved? proposa Mathieu de sa voix trop choupinoupinette.

-Pourquoi pas! Mais j'veux pas de trace de tomate sur les joystick sinon j'vous les fais lécher, et ceux de toutes les manettes des consoles de cette maison, c'est compris?

-Si senor."

Après quelques branchements laborieux et une trentaine de minutes, quelques rangements et l'attribution des manettes, la partie put débuter.

"Rien à foutre j'ai le bonhomme rose! hurla Nyo.

-Bah je prends le bleu moi. C'est swag le bleu.

-Moi le vert du Master Chief originel, continua Mathieu, tout fier. Euh prends la map avec les deux bases face à face avec les TP et le ruisseau au milieu c'est plus sympa.

-Okay mais à une seule condition, spécifia Antoine. Pas de camp au sniper dans les montagnes sur les côtés."

Mathieu hésita un instant. Quitte à s'éclater, autant le faire sans emmerde.

"Accordé..." souffla-t-il d'une petite voix.

Le chargement rappela de nombreux souvenirs aux trois hommes et ils subirent une attaque nostalgie.

"A moi les bagnoles!"

On distinguait une silhouette rosâtre se mouvoir dans la végétation tandis qu'une armure verte bondissait dans la plaine et qu'une autre passait d'un bout à l'autre de la map en véhicule. Aucun coup de feu n'avait retenti et pour l'instant il ne s'agissait que d'une banale reconnaissance des lieux.

"On s'en met plein la gueule dans vous voulez, précisa Antoine.

-Je suis pour, suivit Nyo.

-Dans ce cas, c'est parti".

Un homme à l'allure peu sûre s'aventura dans la toundra miniature et bientôt se fit faucher par la fourberie de l'un des frères.

"Hé, c'est pas koul ça, je galérais avec les joysticks!"

Nyo n'approuvait pas du tout le fait de tirer profit de la défaillance d'une manette, mais conserva sa rage pour plus tard.

"Les caisses sont monstrueuses c'est géniale!"

Antoine s'enthousiasmait et n'attendait plus que l'ultime moment : celui où il humilierait son frère en combat singulier. Mais le malheureux se prit un chargeur entier de fusil d'assaut et succomba aux balles.

"Connard va, mon bouton a déconné j'ai pas pu sortir de la bagnole.

-Mais oui mon petit bichon, s'esclaffa Mathieu, retente ta chance."

Décidément, les gamers ont tous la même excuse lors des parties de FPS.

Les réflexions fusaient tout le long de l'affrontement. La rage commençait à prendre le dessus, mais la partie restait malgré tout amusante.

"Yolooooooo."

On aperçut un soldat bleu parcourir la lande en sautillant et tournant sur lui-même. Sans doute avait-il abandonné devant le professionnalisme de Mathieu. Impossible de le tuer. Trop furtif, agile, discret. Mais son point faible restait la parole. Lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à tuer, il restait muet. Autrement, il floodait ouvertement.

Nyo, lui, ne craignait rien. Personne n'essayait de le tuer. Il expérimentait la gravité et se baladait. Quelquefois, on l'entendait parler du"Draw In Game" de cet opus qu'il avait fait plusieurs mois auparavant. Magnifique oeuvre d'ailleurs.

Mathieu, las de rester vainqueur, s'empara du sniper pourtant prohibé, et tua son frère d'une facilité déconcertante.

"Bouffon, on avait dit sans cette arme. Tu casses les couilles. Tant pis, moi je vais aller jouer à Secret of mana."

Il balança la manette sur le canapé et descendit dans sa salle à lui, celle destinée uniquement à sa collection de retro-gaming. Quelle connaissance pointue de son bro Mathieu avait!

"Bon. On arrête je présume?

-Si senor.

-Nyo... Ne parle plus jamais comme ça je t'en supplie, dit Mathieu. C'est extrêmement dérangeant.

-Euh, pas de problème."

Il alluma la télé en vue d'apaiser la situation. À cette heure-ci, les films venaient de commencer, et en zappant Mathieu découvrit que parmi,ce raz-de-marée de bouses cinématographiques, l'une des nombreuses chaînes diffusait The Hobbit. Cela lui rappela avec amertume l'avant-première le trailer du troisième volée dévoilé à la comic-on de San Diego. Tandis que les French Tolkienist avaient dû attendre davantage pour le visionner. Enfin, bref, cela lui permettrait d'expliquer à Nyo l'amnésie de Gandalf et quelques plot hole amusants. Si celui-ci n'avait pas vu l'après-séance du Fossoyeur. Mais les choses ne semblèrent pas destinées à se dérouler aussi simplement.

"On s'fait chier, soupira Nyo.

-Mh?

-C'est pas contre toi Mathieu hein, se reprit le dessinateur. C'est juste qu'après le RageQuit de ton frère c'est un peu trop calme.

-Beau RageQuit, commenta l'ainé. Sinon je sais pas ce qu'il fait, peut-être qu'il joue en bas.

-C'est ce qu'il a dit non?

-Y'a un PC en bas, expliqua Mathieu tout en augmentant le volume de la télé. Vieux, certes, mais assez sophistiqué pour accéder au pr0n.

-Euh tu crois que ce serait une bonne idée de le rejoindre? demanda le chroniqueur peu envieux d'admirer Antoine dans sa besogne.

-Je ne sais absolument pas mais perso j'experimenterai pas moi." Nyo se leva. "Bonne chance" lâcha-t-il d'un ton peu enthousiaste.

Mathieu se retrouvant seul, il s'enferma dans sa chambre afin de bénéficier de ce silence pour faire un raid. Peut-être reprendrait-il l'écriture de son émission au cours de la nuit, moment où il était le plus productif, ce qui entraînait souvent une baisse de régime la journée et il se retrouvait la proie d'une fatigue insoutenable.

Nyo arriva sur la pointe des pieds, et toqua assez fort sur la porte pour tirer Antoine de son activité inconnue.

"Antoine?"

Pas de réponse.

"Hé du con!

-Quoi?"

Assimilant cette réponse à une autorisation de pénétrer dans la salle, Nyo poussa la façade en bois et trouva son compagnon affalé dans le canapé, fixant l'écran de sélection des personnages de Super Smash Bros Melee sur GameCube.

"Pas de Secret of Mana finalement? demanda Nyo d'un ton amical.

-Non j'ai foutu ma sauvegarde en l'air comme un fils de pute, rala Antoine.

-Tu veux qu'on fasse quelques parties? En fait, on a un peu fait que ça aujourd'hui, mais bon.

-Okay, okay, j'ai compris, ronchonna le reviewer en quittant son trône de fortune. On fait quoi? Il est tard, l'autre autiste joue au PC je suppose. D'ailleurs tu comptes rester pioncer?" Nyo fit oui de la tête. "Sale squatteur".

Antoine rangea les manettes et entraîna le dessinateur à l'étage.

"Sinon on a qu'un faire un live?"

Cette idée semblait satisfaire Nyo.

"Ils seront contents de te voir j'pense. Puis on est pas beaucoup généralement. Mouaip ça devrait être cool, pourquoi pas."


End file.
